I've Been Changed For the Better
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Quinn and Rachel were changed for the better because they knew each other. Faberry friendship, Quick & Finchel pairings.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee are not mine. Anything else that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Rachel and Quinn haven't always been friends, but as the beginning of their graduation approaches, they realize just how much they've changed each other's lives. Faberry friendship, Quick & Finchel pairings. Oh, and as Quick was together all through their senior year, it's a little AU. And Shelby never came back.**_

I've Been Changed For the Better

By Julia

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_because I knew you_

Quinn Fabray was standing in the auditorium, they were having their graduation in there, as opposed to outside. She was supposed to be meeting up with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman in a little while. She was thinking about how much her life had changed since she began high school. It had been a wild and crazy ride. Quinn was going to Yale, she was going to major in drama. Puck hadn't had the grades for Yale, but he had not wanted to be away from her, so he was going with her. He was going to be working at a YMCA and going to be taking online classes at a community college near Yale. She had finally relaxed about him, and realized how amazing he was. They'd gotten back together at the start of the school year and had only fought a couple of times. She was proud of them.

Her musing was interrupted by Rachel Berry. They had had lots of differences, but somehow, they'd ended up friends. Rachel was still with Finn Hudson, and Quinn no longer thought they were nauseating. Rachel said, "So, what are you thinking about, Quinn?" She looked like she was in a reflective mood, too.

Quinn looked at her. Rachel had definitely been pretty annoying. She didn't mind her so much now, they'd changed a lot in the past few years. If she was completely honest with herself, she and Rachel were friends now. Quinn replied, "Just about graduation. Puck and I have got all our plans ready for the new school year. We're getting an apartment together." Quinn's mother had literally been ready to hit the roof when she'd heard that. She had almost disowned her. Quinn was glad that she'd gotten a scholarship. "What about you? Are you and Finn all set?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm going to NYADA, and Finn's going to Hudson University. It's a smaller school than NYU, and it was easier for him to get into." She got a little closer. "So, I'm glad you worked things out with Noah, I know he loves you." She wanted to ask Quinn if she ws going to miss her, but even after all that had gone on with them, she was still nervous.

The former Cheerio nodded. She was very surprised that she and Puck were so happy. "Thanks, Rachel. I'm glad you and Finn are too." That should have taken a lot more strength than it did, but she was so happy with Puck, she didn't care about Finn and Rachel being together anymore. She paused a second, watching Rachel. "So, we're kind of friends, aren't we?" She asked, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

That got a smile from Rachel. She had asked Quinn that once. "Yeah, I guess we are." She said, nodding. She was glad one of them had said it. Rachel tucked her own hair behind her ear. She was wearing a long navy skirt and a white short sleeved blouse. She still dressed the same. Rachel looked at Quinn. "You know, I know the person that I am today is definitely because I knew you."

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Quinn didn't know for sure if that was true or not. But she imagined it was. She had to say, she was definitely changed for good, and she knew a large part of it was because of Rachel. She even attributed her being with Puck to Rachel mostly. If Rachel hadn't been so into Finn in their sophomore year, she would never have known what a great guy Puck was. She said, "I suppose that's true." It was a big thing for her to admit that. She had thought that Rachel was the most annoying girl ever at first. They definitely had not really gotten along at first. "You know, part of the reason that I'm changed like I am is your influence." Quinn said.

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. She had always thought Quinn was the prettiest girl in school. Rachel knew now that she was pretty, but she had always admired Quinn. "I always admired you. You always seemed like you knew what you wanted, even when your hair was pink."

The other girl smiled. She had always admired Rachel, too, for the same reason. "Rach, I don't think that anyone is as driven as you are, even me." She said, laughing a little. Rachel definitely had a penchant for letting her career ambitions get in the way of her friendships.

That made them both laugh. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. No one's more driven than I am." She waited a moment, and then she said, "I am glad I knew you, Quinn. I know that it's been awhile since we really talked, but I hope we stay friends." It was hard to stay friends with the people you went to high school with. Rachel knew there was no guarantee.

Nodding, Quinn said, "I hope we do, too, Rachel." It was hard to say how much knowing Rachel had affected her. She wasn't sure she could say how much without crying.

_It well may be that we will never _

_meet again so let me say before we part_

_so much of me is what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_and now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

"You know, Quinn, I don't think any relationship I've ever had has had the impact on me that you have. I don't think that I'm ever going to meet another person like you that means the same." Tears had pricked her eyes. It was almost time for the final glee meeting of the year. Quinn wondered if they were still going to sing _For Good_ in the meeting. Rachel said, "Quinn, are we going to sing _For Good_ still?" Her voice was hopeful and a couple of tears had fell down her face.

Stepping closer to her, Quinn went and hugged her. "Of course, Rachel, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, and then let her go. They joined arms, and Quinn said, "Let's get to glee. Although, I have to meet Puck beforehand, he and I are supposed to walk together." They left the auditorium, and they ran into Puck, who'd been on his way. Quinn gave him a kiss, and joined arms with him too, and the three of them went to glee together.

Mr. Schue gave them a speech about how amazing a year they had had. Then Rachel and Quinn got up to sing their song.

_I'm limited just look at me, I'm limited_

_and just look at you you can do all I couldn't do_

_Glinda, so now it's up to you for both of us,_

_now it's up to you_

_I've heard it said that people come into _

_our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn_

_and we are led to those who help us grow if we let them_

_and we help them in return well, I don't know if I believe_

_it's true, but I know I am today because I knew you_

Quinn sat on one stool, and Rachel on the other, much like they had done with _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty_. Both were crying, and they didn't look at the rest of the glee club very much. Quinn had never put more emotion into anything she'd ever sang, except a song she'd sang for Puck once.

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you _

_blame me for_

_But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

_and none of it seems to matter anymore_

When they were finished, they got up and hugged. Rachel said, "I care about you, Quinn."

"Not anymore than I do about you, Rachel." Quinn replied, and as she did, she knew that she and Rachel would _always_ be friends, even if they never saw each other after graduation.

The next few days before graduation, Quick and Finchel spent a lot of time together, and occasionally, Klaine joined them. Rachel had made valedictorian, and she had needed a lot of help on her speech.

Then it was time to graduate. Rachel was nervous. She was going up to the podium to read her speech. "When you first begin high school, you never know how the school is going to affect you. Of course, the classes you take matter because learning is of course important. But what really changes you is the people you meet. They touch you deeper than you ever thought they would." She looked at Finn, who blushed. There were already tears in his eyes.

"I had a very strange but still somehow normal high school experience. _Despite_ the slushie facials the glee club got. I made the best friends I ever made in glee club. I met my boyfriend there, my best friend Kurt Hummel. We learned and grew together. Mr. Schuester taught us so much about music and about life." She paused and looked at Quinn. "The friends I made in glee club changed me. They changed me for good." Her eyes filled with tears, and she held Quinn's gaze for a minute.

She went and sat down, and the ceremony continued. After they had all turned their tassels around, Quinn and Rachel left their parents and boyfriends to say goodbye to each other, Quinn and Puck weren't spending the summer in Lima, they were leaving for Connecticut in the next few days. Quinn hugged her as tightly as she ever had. "I'm going to miss you, Rachel. All we've gone through, I never thought it would bring us here." Quinn said, as she let go.

Rachel nodded. There was a time when she would have told you that she and Quinn Fabray being friends was crazy. She agreed. "I'm going to miss you too. Can I come and see you and Noah off?" She asked, she was going to miss Quinn a lot.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, you and Finn should both come and see us off." They shared another look, and they went back to their families and boyfriends.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I've been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of activity. Quinn spent most of them making sure she had everything she needed to leave. Then, they were getting all the stuff they hadn't put in the U-Haul in Puck's truck. Quinn's mother had agreed to go so she could bring the U-Haul back. They were almost finishing when Rachel and Finn arrived. Quinn was relieved, she had thought they'd miss them.

Rachel went to hug Puck first. "Be careful, Noah. You don't want to get in any accidents on the way."

Puck shook his head at her. "Don't worry, Berry. I promise, Q and I will be fine." He ran his hands through his mohawk.

Quinn smiled and went to hug Rachel. "I thought you weren't going to make it." She said, smiling. She added, "Puck was late this morning, too." She gave him a sideways glance, teasing.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Babe, I told you, I couldn't find my truck keys. We almost couldn't leave because there would be no way to start my truck." He still smiled at her, though, he loved her even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

They only had a few minutes together, and Rachel and Quinn spent most of it chattering. They were talking about how Puck and Quinn were going to decorate their apartment. Rachel watched Finn and Puck spend their last few moments together. She turned to Quinn. "Are you sure this is what you want, Quinn? Moving in with someone is a big deal. Finn and I are staying in our respective dorms at our schools. It's just a big thing." Rachel was glad that Quinn was happy, but she didn't want Quinn to regret anything. She knew Puck would never intentionally hurt Quinn, but you never knew for sure about anything.

It touched her that Rachel was so concerned. "Yes, Rachel, I am sure. Puck is the best boyfriend I have ever had." She was very happy with him.

That was when Puck lumbered over, he had just finished giving Finn their secret handshake. "OK, babe, it's time to go." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Finn and Puck thought they were going to have to surgically remove them they were so joined together. They finally got them apart, and Quinn and Puck got in the truck, and Mrs. Fabray got into the U-Haul. Quinn leaned out the window as they drove away, and kept an eye on Rachel and Finn until she couldn't see them anymore.

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_**Author's note: Yay! I had this planned since May. Hope you liked it, I am glad Quinn and Rachel are finally friends. **_


End file.
